1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flashlight having at least one magnet or a plurality of magnets strategically placed throughout its housing so that the flashlight may be attached to a metallic surface such as metallic tool boxes and cases, metallic working surface, other metallic tools, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various patents covering flashlights with mechanisms such as clips and straps and other device that allows a flashlight to be attached to a working surface or a tool box or other desired areas.